winniepoodiafandomcom-20200215-history
Tigger
Tigger is the primary deuteragonist of the Winnie the Pooh franchise. he is a tigger who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood. He is the secondary tritagonist of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, the deuteragonist The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, of the titular main protagonist of The Tigger Movie, one of the four tritagonists of Pooh's Grand Adventure ''and ''Piglet's Big Movie, a former supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and the tertiary tritagonist of Winnie the Pooh (2011). He was voiced by the late character comedian Paul Winchell and currently voiced by Jim Cummings, who also voices of Winnie the Pooh. History Tigger first appeared in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, bouncing Pooh. After he learned that Tiggers don't like honey, he told Pooh about Heffalumps and Woozles, then bounced off. He also gathered at Christopher Robin's House when the Hundred Acre Wood was flooded. Later, he bounced Pooh, Piglet and Rabbit, convincing them to unbounce Tigger by getting him lost, but Tigger didn't get lost. He found Pooh and Piglet when they were not lost, and found the still lost and bewildered Rabbit, who was disapppointed that Tiggers never get lost. Later, one winter, he took Roo on an exploration and got in trouble when he bounced up a tree and got stuck up there. He refused to jump down and couldn't climb down, so he promised never to bounce again. The narrator "narrated" him down and Tigger nearly bounced, but learned he couldn't because of his promise. He sadly walked away until Kanga convinced Rabbit to give Tigger his bounce back. Soon afterwards Tigger claims that his bounce was actually a cough, leading to an argument between him and Eeyore, but with some outside help from the narrator, Winnie the Pooh and his friends find out that he had indeed deliberately bounced Eeyore on page 245. Tigger says it was all a joke, but nobody else feels that way. Tigger disgustedly says that they have no sense of humor, and bounces away. Then during the party Tigger arrives and bounces Rabbit out of his chair. Roo welcomes him to the festivities as Rabbit draws himself up from being bounced on by Tigger, incensed. Rabbit opines that Tigger should leave because of the way he treated Eeyore earlier. Roo wants Tigger to stay, and Christopher Robin's solution is for everyone to go to the bridge and play Poohsticks. Eeyore, a first-time player, wins the most games, while Tigger does not win at all, causing him to conclude that "Tiggers don't like Poohsticks". Eeyore's secret for winning, as he explains to Tigger afterwards, is to "let his stick drop in a twitchy sort of way." As Tigger bounces Eeyore again, He helped with the search for Christopher Robin in Pooh's Most Grand Adventure, learning he was stronger than he seemed. He played the most important role in The Tigger Movie, where he searched for his familly, but was disappointed when Owl accidently wrote that Tigger's family were coming to visit, so they faked Tigger's family which was blown when Roo tried the Whoop-De-Dooper-Loop-De-Looper-Ally-Ooper Bounce. He went searching for his real family, when he was saved by Roo in an avalaunce. He learned they were his real family and he kept a picture of them in a locket around Roo's neck. Trivia *In A.A. Mille's books, Tigger lives at Kanga and Roo's House, but in the series, he lives by himself in a treehouse. *Tigger has a paralell counterpart, the Bishopper Bounce. *Tigger's original voice actor Paul Winchell, officially retired from the role in 1999 after A Valentine for You and died in 2005. Winchell was originally cast as Tigger in the Tigger Movie, but he dropped from the project when the studio discovered that his voice was too raspy. Cummings had already played Tigger in the anti-drug television special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue and the final two seasons of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Category:Main Characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:The Book of Pooh characters